


The Box

by Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: Booker received a mysterious box and with Levi opened it. Levi freaks out and Booker helps out. Read if you are of age. If you don't like the concept of teens having sex then this fic is not for you.  Warning MxM.





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own, have any rights to the show Raven's Home. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction and no money is being made.

"Hi Levi, I got something I want to show you," Booker told his 10-year-old friend late at night after returning from his father who recently told his ex-wife and kids that he be moving. Booker was acting secretly Levi noticed as he watched Booker looking the bedroom door and grabbing his discarded backpack opening it he lifted out a plain cardboard box. Levi was intrigued and left his homework unfinished as he joined the 12-year-old.

"What's in there?" he asked once he reached him.

"I dunno. Dad gave it to me when Nia left to go to the loo. He said to not to open it until I was alone, and not to allow anyone know about it." He replied with excitement.

"Should I leave that, so you can open it?" Levi asked concern not wanting Booker to get in trouble with his dad.

"Na, we live in the same room, it will be hard to keep this box and whatever is inside a secret from you," Booker replied with his usual confidence and anticipation as he took off the lid. Both boys peer into the box and the eyes widen in shock at what was found inside.

"Whoa," both said in unison.

Inside the box was a small stack of porno magazines. The box was slightly bigger than the magazine's it contained and Booker or Levi couldn't just pick the top one, so they tipped the box over on Levi's bed (his bed being the closest to them.)

While Booker looked at the covers of his small collection he learned he was now the proud owner of 7 magazines mostly published by Hustler and Playboy but a few other less known publication was also found among them.

"Why would Uncle Devon give you these?" Levi asked confused, wondering about the practicality of such an odd gift.

"Well..." Booker started but trailed off wondering just how much Levi might already know. He often acted older than his years but at the end of the day, he was only ten. He watched as Levi flicked through a Playboy issue unaware that he was sprouting a boner.

"Well, I guess he knows that we are old enough to put these to good use." Booker finally finished saying.

"Put these to use? How?" Levi asked still flicking through the pages unaware of the small tent in his pants.

"Levi looks down" Booker ordered with amusement.

Closing the playboy mag he did as asked, and immediately started to panic.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What's happening? It's never done this before! How did it happen? Why? How do I cure it?" Levi asked frantically while moving about.

"Levi! Calm down," Booker said taking a hold of Levi's shoulders. Looking Levi in the eyes he continued "Calm down buddy, there is nothing wrong with you or your penis. My own is in the same situation as yours. It's normal for us boys to get like this in the right situation."

Clinging to Booker "It's normal?" he asked seeking reassurances. "Perfectly normal see?" he gestured downwards and Levi saw that Booker like him was indeed sporting a tent in his pants.

"You said this happen to boys in the right situation, what situation is that?" Levi asked intrigued.

"It depends, for us it was the magazine's, other times a girl a breast, word or smell might also do it." Replied Booker with a leer as he gazed down at the centrefold.

"What can we do about it?" Levi asked the elder teen in concern.

"Right here and now we can deal with it. Outside these walls we have to hide it as best we can. We will face ridicule, teasing and mockery if caught having a woody." Booker said turning the page than reaching down and giving his crotch a squeeze.

"Woody?" inquired Levi puzzled with the word.

"Boner, hard on, erection, stiffie. Your penis being or getting hard." He lectured, flicking another page.

"Oh" Levi was clearly overwhelmed with it all. "So how do we deal with it?" Levi asked wanting the erection gone as soon as possible.

"That's the best part about getting hard, getting it soft again and the magazines can help us with that," Booker said with clear excitement in voice and look.

"It is the cause of our dilemma," Levi said with disdain, looking down at the offending materials.

"Come on Levi don't be like that."

"So what do we have to do to get rid of our boners?" Levi asked wanting nothing more than to get his penis back to normal, hide the magazines for good and forget about all this weirdness that Booker and his dad just threw in his way.

"First we have to get rid of our pants and underwear, its better if we can get completely naked." He replied with some reluctance.

"WHAT?"

"Shhh! Do you want our mums or Nia to walk in on us with these magazines on your bed and the two of us hard?" Booker asked sternly. Forgetting that the door was locked or just knowing his mother well enough to know she has a key to get in.

"No, but why do we need to be naked?"

"We don't I just said it is better if we were. Look I will go first ok?" With that Booker unbuckle his belt undid his pants and pulled it down. He was now in his boxer's, formal top and jacket that he wore to see his father. He removed the jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.

"There is nothing wrong with us undressing; we are two dudes who share a room. It's, in fact, remarkable we haven't seen each other semi or completely nude yet."

"Not really, as you tend to sleep in while I get up with the sun," Levi said as he to begin to undress as well.

Soon enough the only clothing the two were in was Booker black boxer's and Levi's red briefs. Despite Booker earlier bravado he was just as Levi in removing the last stitch of clothing. Summoning his lost nerves he encouraged Levi to pull his down while he does the same with his own on the count of three.

"One... Two... Three" Both boys pulled the last item of clothing they had down and step out of the leg holes. Both wanted to look at the other while not wanting the other to know about this desire.

Levi broke first and gasp in amazement. While his own was hard it pretties much pointed up directly to his chin more or less Booker, however, was 7 cm uncut and sticking straight out, as if craving attention, his balls unlike his own hanged further down. Now that Levi saw him Booker felt free to check out his little buddy, like him he was uncut at 5 cm and just like Levi notice pointed upwards. He was astonished at the tan lines and he thought that Levi has the cutest little nuts.

"So what do we do now?" Levi asked squirming with his discomfit.

"You trust me don't you Levi?"

"Yeah." He replied suspiciously. While he normally did, in fact, trust Booker, it felt like a loaded question that made him feel as if he should be on guard.

"Grab a magazine and lay down on your bed, let me handle the rest."

Confused, he followed his friend's instructions. Getting comfortable on the bed he opened the magazine. Booker hoped on the bed from the far end and crawled up to Levi's feet. "Spread your legs further apart." He asked as he grabbed each foot and moved them apart. He again started moving up the bed. Levi was torn between looking at the pages and watching Booker uncertain as to what he was up too.

While Booker was reaching his privates he asked what he was doing.

"I'm going to make you feel on top of the world." Levi gasps as Booker made contact and started to stroke the smaller member. "You may feel later on that you need to pee, you don't let the feeling come and pass and with it, you will ride the most awesome feeling there is. You will love it." He said as he stroked his young friend.

"Shouldn't I do you yours if it does feel as great as you claim?" he asked looking at the page as he didn't have the nerve to look at him just then.

"Are you ok in returning the favour?" Shocked that he might be willing to play with his dick.

"Of course we are best friends." Still unable to look at him.

"Alright then let's get on our sides than." Unable to mask his joy that this was actually happening.

Levi got rid of the magazine and rolled onto his side. Booker position himself so Levi can get a hold of his penis while he got Levi's own back in his hands. He started stroking Levi again while also paying attention to his balls. He was fascinated by them, so much so he failed to notice a vision coming until it hit him.

* * *

**The Vision**

The two were on Booker's bed this time both naked like they are now. Levi was on top of him. His penis was grinding against Booker's chest. The two were frantically kissing with their tongues inside the others mouths. His arms were wrapped protectively around the younger boy.

Levi was playing with his hardened nipples while they made out. Levi pulled off strands of saliva attached between their mouths. Sucking it up while catching his breath, Levi looked down at a heaving Booker.

"Can you rim me again? It feels so unbelievably good having you tongue fuck me." He requested as he moved back down and began to neck the older boy.

* * *

**Reality**

Copying Booker he strokes the harden member with one hand and played with the boy's balls with the other. It was difficult to handle and he found himself using both hands on one activity than switching to the other and hoping that it was good enough. He notices that his testicles were getting a lot of attention and it made him feel good, his penis was being stroked and that also made him feel good, but it seemed more of an afterthought than intentional on Booker's behalf. Levi wondered to himself if he should pay more attention to Booker's testicles.

It was at this time that Booker's warning occurred and he felt he needed to pee, his groans and sighs broke through the mesmerizing affects Levi's balls had over Booker and he doubled his effort on getting Levi off.

Levi felt like a dam broke inside him as a wave of intense pleasure made him feel as if was indeed "on top of the world" and he knew he was making way too many noises but he just couldn't help himself. Never in his ten years had he felt as incredible as he did at that moment. He didn't want to be selfish and keep it all to himself so he strokes Booker as if his life depended on it than something strange happen, Booker groan and out from his penis shot two white blobs of sticky white liquid, one landed near his mouth the other on his neck. It wasn't pee, that much he knew.

"Oh my god, that is so much better than by doing it by yourself." Booker groaned out. He decided to keep his vision to himself and not let Levi feel pressured or stress over it.

"What the heck Booker? What is this sticky stuff?" he asked in disgust.

"Sticky stuff?" He repeated confused to what he was on about.

"This," he said pointing gesturing towards his mouth and neck.

"I did that? I did that! I made cum, I made cum." Booker said as he got off the bed and started to dance.

Annoyed with Booker and his antics, he too got off the bed and picked up Booker's boxers to wipe the cum off himself. Once it was off he grabbed the box and started putting the magazine's back inside, remarkably there was no damage to the forgotten magazines.

Booker stopped his dance and helped out while explaining about cum and its importance. The two slept naked for the first time since Levi moved in, however they slept in their own beds that night

* * *

What can I say? The End. - H.


End file.
